


Nothing Else Will Do

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [28]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Finding the Christmas spirit with a true friend





	Nothing Else Will Do

“Here ya go.” Carly offered a weak smile, handing him a coffee mug and returning to the task of the tree, as she released a heavy breath, “So much to do.”

Accepting the cup, Shawn watched as she went through the motions, “You don’t really seem to be in the spirit of this.” 

“Don’t know how I could be. This doesn’t really feel like a time to celebrate.” She dropped her hands from the branches, fidgeting with the lights in her hands, “Look the world is falling apart for my family. The least I could do is have a damn Christmas tree up.”

Shawn gave a small nod, setting the cup down after a bitter sip and began to help her untangle the mess. They worked easily in the silence, methodic in movement. 

_{I know great distance still remains_  
Between us  
But there's good reason to hold on  
It's the happiest time of the year  
Filled with laughter and good cheer} 

It only took them a couple hours to have the tree decorated; the whole time his eyes were taking careful account of what she did – every movement motivated by the pure desire to fix her family’s holiday.

When they had finished, adding details to the living room and foyer, she awarded him a soft thank you and excused herself upstairs. Shawn wanted to let her go, but his gut told him to react. 

Reaching out, his hand caught hers and her tearful blue stare shot to him, “You’re allowed to be upset, Carly.”

“God, Shawn, you know the last thing I need right now is you assuring me that my emotions are justified.” She removed her hand from his, swiping her cheeks with cold fingers, then added, “I can’t handle a back and forth with you right now, okay?”

“No back and forth.” Shawn’s statement caused her eyes to soften as he gestured towards the tree, “I was just gonna ask you if Joss would buy me as Santa Claus this year?”

Carly tried to restrain her smile, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

“I mean I could even go as far as putting on a body suit. Getting a super white beard, you know?” As he went on, she fought laughter and stared away, “Think Morgan would be willing to be an elf when he came back?”

“This isn’t working, you know that, right?”

“I don’t know. Kinda looked like a smile from here.” 

_{The days and weeks and months go by_  
So slowly  
We are both wishing them to fly  
As the night begins to fall  
Twilight crowns the bedroom cheer   
Such a rush of joy  
Your love, it comforts me} 

Shawn wanted to say something that would fix it, give her the peace she needed to enjoy time with her family, but he had nothing. Knowing this, he extended his hand once more and assured her, “I’m here. That’s all I wanted you to understand.”

Carly plopped her hand in his, “As my protector, right?”

“As whatever you need me to be.” He squeezed her hand, a guarantee she could break down without judgment, and embraced her with a deep sigh as she tearfully leaned into him.

~*~

“They gone?”

“Yes, you liar, they’re gone.”

Destiny’s huff did little change his mood as his eyes popped open and a smile emerged, “Good, it’s about time we got two minutes alone.”

She closed the door to his room, peeking out of the blinds, “Matthew, your parents love you. Is it so wrong they want to spend Christmas with you?”

“Is it wrong that I just want to spend some of my Christmas with you?” He watched as his comment registered with a sneaky grin on her lips, her eyes meeting his with a sparkle detectable to only him, “I’ve been waiting all day to just have five minutes to talk to you.”

“You just want a Christmas gift, and I got news for you. I didn’t buy you anything.” She began to rub her belly, staring down as her jet black mane spilled over her shoulders, “The money went to the baby.”

“What if I had something I wanted to give you?” Matthew waited for her eyes to return to his, scooting over on his hospital bed and patting the space by his hip, “Come here.”

Destiny gave him a reluctant glare, doing as he asked.

“I had my brother get it since my parents would’ve probably freaked.” He reached behind his pillow, signaling his struggle was limited in response to her panicked ‘I can get it’ look. Presenting the slender box to her, Matthew continued to explain as she bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was inside, “I’ll have to start work when I get on my feet again to finish paying for it, but I thought you deserved something for handling so much crap on your own. So…open it.”

She popped the box open and gasped at item, “Oh my God, Matthew.” Her fingers released the chain from the casing, allowing her to take the necklace in her palm, “It’s beautiful.”

Matthew sat a little straighter, pointing towards the three colored stones included in the design of the small eternity circle, “I got three birthstones. Mine, yours, and…the date for the baby.”

_{Snowflake melts in your eye and turns to tear_  
But you cheek it stays dry   
With your warm smile so near   
I have no fear  
We're gonna make it} 

“It’s perfect.” Without hesitation, she gave his lips a quick kiss then returned her eyes to the gift, “Thank you so much.”

Matthew swallowed hard; wanting more though it was obvious she was only vaguely aware of what she had just done. 

She held the necklace out to him, finding it impossible to remove her eyes from the platinum jewelry she now possessed, “Will you help me?” Lifting her hair, she turned the upper half of her body and exposed the milk chocolate skin of her neck. 

His nervous finger tried to undo the clasp a couple times before success. Once it was secure, his hands lingered along her shoulders.

_{Love’s in our hearts on Christmas_  
Though far apart   
As one we pray   
Love’s in our hearts  
On Christmas day} 

Destiny dropped her hair, turning back to him, and stared at him with a quiet desire, waiting for him to make the move they had both been denied for some time.

Stroking the skin of her cheek, he tucked her hair behind her ear and drew her near. 

Their lips met for an undeniable kiss, both releasing a deep sigh at the softness returned to them. 

Matthew had no idea what would happen upon his return home, but he would be able to handle it all if Destiny was waiting for him.

__**Song Credit: “Love’s in Our Hearts on Christmas Day” – ‘N Sync**


End file.
